


A Father's Wrath

by wightfaerie



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightfaerie/pseuds/wightfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is background to a paragraph in my novella Half A Century.  </p><p>Hutch decides that Fourth of July is a good time to tell his father about the real relationship between him and Starsky.</p><p>Slash with sex scene and bigotry--do not read if this will offend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Wrath

Photograph from internet.

 

 

 

  


**A Father's Wrath**

**Tuesday, July 2nd, 1985**

Hutch followed Starsky down the aisle of the 737 bound for Burlington, Vermont. "Here's our seats," he said to Starsky pointing to a pair of seats fourth row from the front of the plane. "You're next to the window."

Starsky pushed past Hutch and sat down, wiggling his butt into the seat. "You know me so well." He grinned, wiping the small window with the cuff of his red shirt.

Hutch shoved the carry-on bag under the seat in front of him. Starsky had packed so many essentials that Hutch had been worried they would have to check the bag into baggage. He settled into the spacious aisle seat, stretching his legs. He had strong reservations about spending the Fourth of July with his parents at their vacation property in Sugarbush. The fact that Starsky had been invited helped, especially because Hutch hadn't had to remind Richard that he and Starsky usually vacationed together. 

It wasn't that Hutch and Richard didn't get along per se, it was just they didn't always see eye to eye, especially on Hutch's career choice. Richard had been less than impressed when Hutch divorced Vanessa. It didn't matter that Van had left him. As far as Richard was concerned, it was up to the man to stay married to his wife, no matter what.

Starsky fidgeted in his seat. "It was nice of your dad to pay for first class tickets, wasn't it?" He looked around the half full cabin. "I've never flown first class before. There's even enough room for those giraffe legs of yours."

Hutch snorted. "My father doesn't believe in traveling any other way. I told him that we could pay for our own flights, and that the main cabin was fine with us. But he insisted." By insisted, Hutch meant that the tickets had been delivered by courier to the station house and he hadn't had a say in the matter. The Fourth was on Thursday, but the plane tickets were dated the second through to the sixth, meaning he had to spend more time than he planned with his parents. He ignored Starsky's comment about his legs. He was aware of how much his lover lusted after his long limbs. 

Starsky grabbed Hutch's hand. "Did you mean what you said, you're gonna tell your father about our relationship?"

Hutch felt the color drain from his face. "Yes. I'm sick and tired of the way he comments on my marital status, and telling me that if I don't have children soon, I'll be too old to keep up with them." He turned to Starsky. "What does he know about keeping up with children? He was never around when we were young. He was always working or playing golf." Hutch had decided that Richard wanting to spend time with him on the Fourth of July was the sign. It was time for him to man up and tell Richard about him and Starsky. 

Starsky squeezed Hutch's hand. "Hey, babe. Don't get yourself so stressed. You're a grown man. You can handle your dad."

Hutch nodded, pursing his lips. "I can handle him, but I wish I didn't have to." He longed for a closer father/son relationship. He'd thought that things would get easier between them as he got older, but he seemed to disappoint Richard with everything he did. 

Hell, he was a middle-aged man and he was still hiding his real life behind closed doors. His planned confession wouldn't help any. Richard was the only one in their immediate families who didn't know about him and Starsky. His mother and sister had known for the past two years. Starsky's mom had been told very early on in their relationship. Of course, they hadn't told Starsky's brother, Nick, who was currently enjoying the hospitality of the Franklin Correctional Facility. It wasn't a good idea to risk the fact that two cops were fags being broadcasted in a prison.

"We can play it by ear. If things go okay, we tell him on Friday, like we planned." Starsky made a face. "And if not, we wait for another time."

Hutch shook his head. "No matter what happens, I'm telling him this week." He tugged his sweaty hand out of Starsky's and wiped his palms on his jeans. Just talking about his decision had him perspiring.

The safety announcement interrupted their conversation. 

Hutch watched as the stewardess demonstrated the procedures of what to do in case of an emergency. Starsky handed him a stick of chewing gum and Hutch stuck it into his mouth while the plane taxied down the runway. He put his head back against the seat rest and closed his eyes. 

"I'm glad it's a daytime flight," Starsky said enthusiastically. "I love looking out of the window. Can't see much at night, just black."

Can't see much in the daytime once we're are above the clouds, Hutch thought as he blocked out Starsky's running commentary. He wasn't in the mood for the little boy that still surfaced when Starsky was excited about something. Flying always made Starsky hyperactive, probably because he had to sit down for so long. 

Starsky's hand snaked over Hutch's leg, squeezing the soft skin of his inner thigh. "Wanna join the mile high club?" he whispered. 

"Starsk!" Hutch hissed, snapping his eyes open in surprise. He looked around to make sure that no one heard. "We are not in the main cabin. First class isn't very full. The other passengers, not to mention the stewardess, would notice two men going into the restroom at the same time."

"Aww, Huutch," Starsky wheedled, pressing his fingertips harder into Hutch's flesh.

"No way," Hutch said, snapping a little more harshly than he intended to. "I'm going to take a nap." Hutch had lay awake most of the night. He'd been too anxious to sleep, so he'd spent most of the night propped up on his elbow watching Starsky sleep. "Enjoy the view," he added gently, trying to make up for nearly taking Starsky's head off. "You can have my meal when it comes, if you want, I'm not hungry." 

Starsky beamed. "Thanks. There's never enough food on an airplane meal."

Hutch smiled. It was so easy to make Starsky happy. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach was the most accurate saying that Hutch knew, in Starsky's case anyway. Hutch closed his eyes again and the noises in the cabin drifted away.

^^^

"Hey, Hutch," Starsky said loudly as they went through the doors into the airport lobby. "There's a guy holding up a card that says Hutchinson. Think that's for us?"

Hutch looked in the direction that Starsky was pointing. He saw a man in a black chauffeur's uniform. The breast pocket of his jacket was embroidered with the emblem of the local Limosine company in Sugarbush where the Hutchinson family had their cabin. 

"Yes, I think it's for us. Come on," he said, dragging Starsky over to the chauffeur. Much as he hated the idea of having a driver pick them up, it wasn't the young man's fault that Richard could be an ass. "I'm Ken Hutchinson," he announced to the stiff-backed chauffeur.

Taking a notebook out of his pocket and checking inside, the chauffeur confirmed, "Kenneth Hutchinson. Two passengers. Destination, 46 Shady Lane."

Hutch nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

The young man smiled. "My name is Darius. Let me take your luggage." He reached for Hutch's weekend carry bag and suitcase.

"That's okay. We can manage." Hutch had told Richard that he'd rent a car at the airport, but in the usual fashion Richard had over-ridden his wishes. Hutch was damned if he was going to let the driver carry their luggage as well.

"As you wish, sir." Darius was obviously too well trained to argue with his passengers. "I'm parked just to the left of the main doors."

Walking out of the airport, Hutch turned to the left and his heart sank into his boots. Of all the cars that Richard could have picked, he had to pick that one.

"Wow. A black stretch limo. Is that for us?" Starsky said incredulously.

"Yes, sir." Darius opened the nearest back door. "The drive will take approximately forty five minutes. Refreshments are located in the mini bar at this side of the car." He held open the door until Starsky and Hutch had settled into their seats. 

Why the hell did Richard have to go over the top with every damn thing he did? Hutch raged silently to himself. He didn't want to spoil Starsky's vacation by ranting about Richard every minute of the day.

"I know you hate all this," Starsky said, "But you have to give your father credit for his showmanship." He squeezed Hutch's thigh. "Enjoy the luxury for a while. We'll be back in the real world soon enough."

"I prefer the real world," snarled Hutch. He'd had enough of this pretentious shit growing up. It was hard to explain to Starsky that Richard used materialistic crap in place of love. As a child, Hutch would have preferred a day's fishing with Richard instead of the expensive toys and books that he had gotten. That's why spending his vacations on his grandfather's farm had been so important to him. "You're right," he acquiesced. "Sit back and enjoy the scenery. This is a beautiful part of the country."

Starsky's oohhed and aahhed the whole way from the airport to Sugarbush. 

Mountains rose up behind the buildings bordering Shady Lane. Each plot was large enough for the homes to be a good distance from their neighbors. Large trees seemed to hug each house, surrounding and blanketing them in privacy. 

Hutch's father, Richard, had bought the cabin in the early nineteen forties. He had felt it added to his prestige to own a property so far away from their home. All his peers were buying cabins around Minnesota, and Richard wanted to be different, to set himself above the others. 

The car pulled into the gravel driveway of the Hutchinson house, stopping a short way from the building. Even with the heavy traffic, the drive was over more quickly than Hutch wanted it to be.

"It feels even hotter out here after the A.C. in the limo," Starsky said, climbing out of the car. He stood on the gravel driveway, staring at the cabin. "Hutch. The house is amazing,"

Hutch followed Starsky out of the car and looked at the familiar brown wooden structure. To him, it was just another piece of Richard's portfolio of opulence. But, he had to admit, from Starsky's viewpoint it was a stunning house. Split level, with a long sloping roof, huge windows, and balconies overlooking the extensive, perfectly manicured lawns and woodland areas. Wait until Starsky saw the vaulted ceilings.

[ ](http://wightfaerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/343/64636)

"How many bedrooms does it have?" 

Hutch guffawed at Starsky wanting every detail before he even got inside. "Five bedrooms, three full baths, living room, family room, dining room, kitchen," Hutch recited, realtor style. "You can even see the mountain from the back of the house. The original cabin was much smaller than this one. Father had it demolished and this one built in nineteen sixty six." _He bulldozed my childhood memories along with that cabin_.

Starsky rubbed his hand up and down Hutch's arm. "Hey, what's the face for.?"

Hutch shook his head, ridding his mind of pointless reminiscing. "Nothing. Just thinking."

The door opened. "Kenneth," June said loudly. "Come inside, quickly." 

Hutch looked along the driveway to the front door and waved to his mother. "On our way," he called.

June was always dressed immaculately, even when she was relaxing. However, the strappy, long, black dress that hugged her slender figure suggested a more formal event than a family evening at home. She was thinner than the last time Hutch had seen her almost a year ago. Her auburn hair was pulled back into the bun that she favored for social events. 

"Do we need to dress for dinner?" Starsky asked, obviously noticing the way that June was attired. He looked at his watch. "Eight fifty-five. What time do your parents usually eat?"

Hutch walked up the path, kicking a rock out of his way. "It looks like she's ready to go out." That would be about right. He walked in the door and his parents walked out. They were always rushing off to one social event or another.

"Even when they've got visitors?" Starsky said in a surprised voice, following Hutch into the house. 

"That might make a difference in your family. In mine, life doesn't stop for anyone," Hutch said quietly, glad that June had gone inside and wouldn't hear his griping. 

June hugged him as he walked into the living room. "Kenneth, darling. You made it."

He hugged her back. "Mother. Lovely to see you," he said, kissing her cheek. "It's been too long," he said automatically, with the formality expected by his father when addressing his elders, even his own parents.

"David," she said, releasing Hutch, and shaking Starsky's hand. "I am happy that you could make it." 

"Mrs. Hutchinson. Thanks for the invite," Starsky said. He kissed the back of her hand. 

June giggled, her blue eyes shining.

"You are very welcome," June said. 

Hutch grinned to himself. Starsky had a habit of making the school girl come out in most of the women he met. He could charm the birds out of the trees if he wanted to.

Hutch turned to Richard, noting his tuxedo and bowtie. "Sir," he said respectfully, holding out his hand.

His father took the offered hand, giving it a half-hearted shake. "Kenneth. We expected you over a half hour ago. David." He inclined his head toward Starsky.

"The traffic was heavy around the airport. Nothing much moved for about twenty minutes," Hutch said. 

"Mr. Hutchinson," Starsky said, putting his hand out to Richard. 

Hutch thought that Richard was going to ignore Starsky's proffered hand at first. However, he quickly shook hands with Starsky. "We are happy that the two of you are able to spend some time with us," Richard said.

Starsky looked at Hutch as if to say he seems okay to me.

His father turned back to Hutch. "It's Bridge night at the Callaghan's. Would you and David care to join us?" 

Anyone but the Callaghan's. Hutch groaned inwardly. Ever since he and Van had gotten divorced, Richard had been trying to match Hutch with one of the Callaghan twins. Eleanor or Isabella, Richard didn't care which one. Either of the Callaghan girls would be an excellent catch for any man who could look past the horsey teeth and the dullest personalities on the planet, but that man wasn't him.

"No. No," Hutch said quickly, looking at Starsky. "It's been a long day. I'd like a hot shower and a change of clothes before I go anywhere." 

"That is a good idea, dear," June said. "You are in your room, and I've put David in the guest room next to you." 

"Come, dear. We are going to be late," said Mr. Hutchinson, taking his wife's arm.

"I am sorry for rushing out like this. We didn't expect the drive from the airport to take so long," June said to Starsky. "You know what a stickler Hugh Callaghan is for starting his soirees on time," she said to Hutch. The telephone ringing cut her off. She looked over the phone on the small table in the corner of the room. "Can you get that for me please, Kenneth?" 

"Yes, Mother," Hutch said as she followed Richard out of the room. "Hello, Hutchinson residence," Hutch answered, the way Richard had trained him as a child. 

" _Kenny_ ," his sister, Mary, squealed excitedly in his ear. Mary was the only one who still called him Kenny. 

"Mary. Where are you? I thought you'd be here for the Fourth." Hutch had hoped to see her for a few days. An extra ally in the house would have been an asset.

" _I can't get away from work until next week_." Mary sounded as despondent as Hutch felt. _"We've got two nurses out sick and another on vacation."_

"You've got to come to Bay City for a visit." Hutch made a face at Starsky and mouthed "She can't make it."

"Sorry," Starsky mouthed back, holding up his hands in defeat.

"I miss you, Bambi," Hutch said, suddenly feeling the urge to use her childhood nickname. 

" _Me, too_ ," she answered. " _Got to go. My break is finished in five minutes_. _I'll visit soon, promise._ "

"Love you," Hutch said, smiling into the phone mouthpiece.

" _Love you more, big brother_ ," Mary said, a second before she broke off the connection.

Hutch stared at the receiver. Mary always did like to have the last word.

^^^

**One Hour Later**

Hutch lay on the bed, naked to dry off naturally after his shower, and listening to Brahms Piano Concerto Number Two on his old turntable. A bath towel was the only thing between his bare skin and the navy bedspread. He looked around the room, frowning. June had decorated since the last time he had visited and he didn't think that he liked it very much. The white walls were too clinical for a cabin in the woods. At least he could see trees through his window. And she had kept some of his old possessions.

"You in there, Hutch?" Starsky called softly through the door.

"Yes. Come in." Hutch automatically covered his groin when Starsky opened the door.

"You going all shy on me, officer," Starsky teased, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the pine door, looking very sexy wearing just a pair of his insanely tight, worn jeans.

Hutch grinned sheepishly. "It's my parents' house," he said.

"And they haven't seen you naked before?"

"Not since I was a child, no." And Hutch had no intention of that happening now. He rolled onto his side facing Starsky and let the towel drop, revealing his growing erection. "Would you want your mom seeing this?"

"My mom would faint if she saw that python of yours heading for her," Starsky said, walking over to the bed.

"You know what I mean." Hutch grabbed Starsky's wrist and pulled him down next to him. "Your penis hardening for your son's male police partner?"

"Our moms know about us anyway."

"Not the point. I still don't want either of them seeing the evidence," Hutch said, running his fingers through Starsky's chest rug. "Did you have a shower?" 

"Yes. I am all clean." Starsky stroked Hutch's erection. "Everywhere. You?"

"Everywhere," Hutch confirmed. He squirmed under Starsky's hand. "We can't. It's my parents' house." The words sounded even lamer second time around. He had just admitted that he was clean _everywhere_.

"We're the only ones here." Starsky straddled Hutch's hips and bent over, nibbling Hutch's right ear, kissing down his neck, shoulder and across his chest, working his way back up the left side of Hutch's neck to his ear. Starsky simultaneously tweaked Hutch's nipples. 

Hutch's cock slipped between Starsky's butt cheeks. He thrust upwards, the friction heating his already sensitive member. He was hot for Starsky. Had been since Starsky mentioned joining the mile high club on the plane. He would never get through the next few days without some sort of sexual relief. He wasn't about to start masturbating in the shower like a teenager. Who knew when they'd get the house to themselves again.

"I want to fuck you," Starsky whispered in Hutch's ear. "Right here, right now." He ground his genitals into Hutch's belly.

Hutch moaned. _Not helping, partner_. His resolve was crumbling faster than a hooker lifted her skirt. He was sick and tired of having to keep his emotions in check in public. As Starsky said, no one else was around. His parents would be playing Bridge until the early hours. 

Starsky pushed back onto Hutch's cock. "Or would you prefer to do me?"

The rebellious child in Hutch reared its head. Richard would never know. It would be his and Starsky's secret. The adult in Hutch saw the ridiculousness of his reasoning. He bucked Starsky sideways and scrambled onto his hands and knees.

"That's all the invitation I need," Starsky rasped. He shrugged out of his jeans. His hard-on twitched, obviously happy to be free of the confining denim. Kneeling behind Hutch, Starsky pushed his crown against Hutch's hole, inching in further as Hutch relaxed and opened his sphincter up to Starsky's bulbous head.

Hutch shoved his butt backwards into Starsky's groin. His stretched anus burned exquisitely as Starsky was pulled deeper inside of him.

Starsky's scrotum slapped against Hutch's, and he started a steady in and out rhythm. Reaching around Hutch, Starsky grasped Hutch's cock in his hand, pumping at the same speed as he thrust into Hutch's backside.

Hutch matched Starsky move for move. "Harder, faster," he coached. "Yes. Oh, yes." The smacking of skin against skin and their combined panting was the only noise in the room, except for the blood rushing in Hutch's ears. "Yes. Yes. Faster. Almost there. Oh, God. I'm gonna come." 

"Love you, babe. Oohh," Starsky said, ramming harder into Hutch.

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Starsky froze, his fist still wrapped around Hutch's shaft. His rod impaling Hutch's ass softening rapidly.

Hutch couldn't stop his impending orgasm. Even Richard's presence in the doorway did nothing to quell the eruption bubbling in his balls. He spurted semen all over the towel underneath him. _Fuck, fuck._

"Get dressed. Living room. NOW," commanded Richard, slamming the door closed.

Hutch slid off of the bed, or at least he tried to. With Starsky pressed statue-like up against his butt and his penis in Starsky's vice grip, Hutch couldn't move very far either way. "Starsk. Let go of me." He wiggled his hips in an attempt to dislodge his lover. "Starsky. Will you let go of me!" he whispered furiously in exasperation. After a couple of seconds, he reached between his legs and prized Starsky's fingers from around his cock.

Starsky sat back on his heels with a shocked expression on his face. "Did I dream it or was your pop standing in the doorway a minute ago?"

Hutch gathered the towel from the bed, rubbed the drips from his genitals and threw it onto the floor. He sat on the mattress facing Starsky. "I wish it had been a dream." He put his head in his hands. "He saw everything, including my cum decorating mother's towel. She has a different matching set for each bathroom, did you know that?" _Not actually the point here, Hutchinson_. 

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. What do we do now?" Starsky said, barely taking a breath between each word. "I should never have started things."

"It takes two to tango, partner." Hutch pulled on clean boxers from the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "I could have said no. I wanted it as much as you did." 

"What do we do now?" Starsky asked again. His face was ashen and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Get dressed and face the music." Hutch dragged a pair of black sweat pants up his legs. "This was not how I planned I would come out to my father. I had hoped that we would sit down and have a civilized, adult conversation." 

Starsky leaned back against the wooden footboard of Hutch's bed. "Why is he back so soon?" he asked, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know," Hutch said, shaking his head. "Maybe he forgot something." He tugged his yellow turtle neck over his head, smoothing it down over his torso. All he could think about was the look of disbelief and pure anger on Richard's face when Hutch had shot his load. Even Thor, the God of Thunder, would be quaking in his boots right now. His father's wrath wasn't something to be taken lightly and he didn't want Starsky anywhere near it. "You stay here," he said, walking toward the door.

"No way," Starsky said, standing up and yanking his jeans up to his waist. "We're in this relationship together." He looked at Hutch. "Unless you're gonna tell him that this was a one off."

"I am going to tell him the truth. That we are a couple, like it or not." Hutch reached into his closet. "Here, put this on," he said, passing his green shirt to Starsky. "You can't go out there half dressed." He was certain that Starsky's hairy chest was not the thing to flaunt in front of Richard. That would be like presenting a red rag to a raging bull.

"Kenneth. I am waiting," bellowed Richard from the living room. 

Hutch's bedroom was at the other end of the house from the main living area, but Richard's voice was as clear as if he was just outside the door. Slipping his feet into terry cloth slippers, Hutch ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. "Here goes nothing." He kissed Starsky on the lips. "Stay here. Please?" he implored.

Starsky shook his head. "I told you already. We're in this together." Starsky stuck his chin out, obviously determined to stand by his man.

Hutch knew better than to argue with Starsky any more. "Let me do the talking then."

"We'll see how it goes. 'Kay?"

Hutch nodded and lead the way down the hallway to the living room. The condemned man, and he hadn't even had his last meal beforehand. 

His father paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He scowled like the devil had just walked in the room when Hutch and Starsky stepped through the door.

"Sir," Hutch said, hoping to stem the tide before Richard opened his mouth. "I" was as far as he got.

His father raised his arms into the air. "Tell me that I did not just see the two of you rutting like a pair of animals." 

Hutch instinctively positioned himself between Richard and Starsky. He wasn't quite sure if he was protecting Starsky from Richard or Richard from Starsky. It was probably a bit of both. He didn't have the chance to tell Richard anything before he continued on with his tirade. 

"Tell me this was a one time mistake. Never to be repeated. A combination of alcohol and tiredness. High spirits." His father paced across the Kharistan rug with a scowl. "Something other than what it looked like."

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear," Hutch said, torn between the father he loved despite his faults and Starsky, the man he loved with all his heart.

Taking a step forward, Richard said, "You have changed, Kenneth. Changed beyond recognition since you met this...this...him," he said venomously, pointing at Starsky. "I don't know why you are still a lowly cop. With your intelligence you could have worked your way into the higher echelons, had a position of authority. He's dragging you down in your career, as well as socially, and now morally."

Hutch squared up to Richard, seething at the blame being laid at Starsky's feet. Obviously, as far as Richard was concerned, Hutch didn't have a mind of his own. "For your information, dad," he emphasized the word 'dad', well aware that Richard hated the term because he claimed it was only used by the uneducated working class element. "I," he said, poking himself in the chest with his index finger, "enjoy being a cop, and happen to be a very good one, with or without Starsky." He shot Starsky a 'sorry, I hope you understand what I mean'. 

Starsky nodded and mouthed, 'I get you'.

"And he has a name, David Michael Starsky. The only place he is dragging me is into the happiest period of my life so far." Hutch turned, smiling at Starsky. "Starsky is my soul mate. I love him like I've never loved anyone before." Hutch gasped as an unexpected blow snapped his head violently to the right. He stumbled from the force of the slap and fell over his own feet, landing in a heap on the floor.

"I will not have a faggot for a son," Richard snarled, standing over Hutch.

"You'd call your own flesh and blood a word like that?" Starsky growled. "I can see why Hutch wasn't sure he wanted to come." Starsky forced his way between Hutch and Richard. His rigid stance showed the amount of control he was using to keep his anger in check.

"Starsk. Don't," Hutch said, easing Starsky backwards by the leg of his jeans, and scrambling to his feet. He held his cheek, opening and closing his mouth to check that his jaw still worked. His father played a lot of tennis and had a mean backhand. This was the first time he'd ever used it on Hutch, though.

"We're just two people who have fallen in love," Hutch said, drawing up to his full height. This had little effect on Richard. At six feet, three inches, and a hundred and ninety five pounds, he was a formidable force when enraged. 

"Two men," Richard spat. "That is not natural. It goes against everything the Bible teaches. Man and woman procreate. That keeps our race alive. What you two do," he gestured at Starsky, "is immoral, illegal and downright disgusting. Even animals are not that depraved." 

"That's enough," Starsky shouted. He pushed past Hutch and stuck his face right into Mr. Hutchinson's. "Hutch is the most moral, decent, kind, caring and loving person that I know. You might be his damned pop, but nobody talks to him like that!" 

Although Hutch was behind Starsky, he could tell that his face would be set in that tight jawed 'challenge me if you dare' expression of Starsky's. His inner demon, Hutch called it. Most people shriveled when under the force of that stare.

"Whether you like it or not, dad, nothing is going to change between me and Starsky." Hutch put his arm around Starsky's shoulders. "I don't care if we have your blessing or not," Hutch said, looking his father defiantly in the eyes. 

Mr. Hutchinson backed away from the combined strength of Hutch and Starsky. "I-I am going back to my Bridge party now." He glared at Hutch. "Your mother and I will be home at two thirty a.m. on the dot. I expect you both to be gone by then." He took a white handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his damp forehead. "You will leave a note saying that you have been called back to Bay City on an urgent case." He stalked out of the room, poking his head back around the door. "Not a word about this. I will be reading that note. Your mother doesn't need to know about your--" He paused, obviously struggling to find a word he was comfortable with. "Situation. She desperately wants grandchildren." With those words, he was gone.

Hutch sunk to his knees, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer. He was so angry that Richard had just tried to walk all over him, again. His face hurt like crazy. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. That had gone pretty much as he expected, except for Richard walking in on them and the backhanded smack. Those were two things that he hadn't added into the equation when he had decided to come clean with his father. 

Starsky knelt next to him. "Are you okay? Maybe we should get you checked out."

Hutch shook his head. "I'm fine." He stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting at one end. 

Starsky sat next to him, hauling Hutch in for a cuddle. "Why didn't you tell him that your mom knows all about us?"

Hutch pushed out of Starsky's embrace. He looked at Starsky aghast. "Because she's got to live with him. He can't know that mother and Mary are aware of our commitment to each other. And they can't ever find out what truly happened here tonight. The story is that I told father about us and he threw us out on our ear. That's all," he stressed. 

"Hey. I hear ya. Come here," Starsky said softly, drawing Hutch back into his arms. "He seriously expects us to go tonight?"

"Yes." Hutch glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Ten fifteen."

"How far is the nearest hotel? We don't even have a car to sleep in." Starsky kissed the top of Hutch's head. "Maybe we should sit it out here. He'll see things differently in the morning."

Hutch jumped up. "My father has said his piece and he expects to be obeyed. End of story. I don't see much point in antagonizing him more. It will only spoil the vacation for all of us." He went down the long hall and into Mary's room and rummaged through her nightstand, finding what he was looking for. 

"What you doing?" Starsky said, sidling up behind Hutch and looking over his shoulder. 

"Looking for this," Hutch said, holding up the small silver key he had just taken out of the drawer. "We can stay in the village tonight, and head out tomorrow."

"Where? A hotel?" Starsky looked at the key, confusion evident on his face.

"Mom keeps a room in a boarding house in the village. For emergencies," he added. Hutch closed the drawer and walked back to his own room.

Starsky was two steps behind him. "You mean this happened regularly?" he asked incredulously. 

"My arguing with father, yes. Him hitting me, no. This is the first time ever." Hutch sat on the bed. "As soon as I was in my teens, I rebelled against every rule he tried to impose on me, so mom made sure I had a place to go until we'd both calmed down. We are too much alike in so many ways." 

"Don't say that. You are nothing like him," Starsky said sternly. "He's a small minded bigot." He sat cross-legged in front of Hutch and took his hands. "You are a wonderful, compassionate man."

"Sweet of you to say, partner." Hutch bit his bottom lip. "I have no illusions about my shortcomings, or his. We are both short fused when cornered, both think we know better than others, and can be very short sighted in our views."

"I repeat, you are nothing like him. If you were, I wouldn't be with you." Starsky kissed Hutch hard on the lips. "We need to get packed if we're gonna blow this joint. What about your mom?"

"She'll see the key is gone and come find us while father's playing golf. He plays nine holes every morning at eleven when he's here."

"And after that? Can we change the plane tickets?" Starsky said, brushing his fingertips over Hutch's cheek. "You're going to have a beauty of a shiner. We ought to make sure the bone ain't broken."

Hutch winced at the touch. It hurt more than he realized. "I've had far worse, we both have. I thought we could rent a car and drive some of the way back. We're not scheduled for work until Monday. A few days alone, just us, seems more appealing than a crowded plane. We could pick up a flight at Topeka or somewhere along the way."

Starsky grinned. "That sounds like a plan, Blondie. Bet I can pack quicker than you can." 

Hutch sighed as Starsky ran from the room. The bad feeling he'd had about this vacation had come true tenfold. However, a road trip with Starsky would be fun. Just the two of them and the open road sounded like heaven on a stick. He hauled his suitcase out of the closet and started to pack.

^^^

Hutch woke to the sun streaming through a gap in the thin curtains in their room in The Mount Boarding House. He stretched his neck, wincing a little at the pain in his face. Lying still for a moment, he let the strip of light warm his skin. 

Starsky lay on his side, his back to Hutch. Small twitches showed that he must be dreaming about something. 

Hutch reached over Starsky and snagged Starsky's watch from the nightstand. Nine thirty five. Hutch hadn't expected to sleep late this morning. He slid quietly off of the bed and went into the small shower room in the corner of the main room. After relieving his full bladder, he leaned on the basin and studied his reflection in the mirror. Damn. Starsky had been right. Not only did Hutch have a lovely shiner, his cheek was visibly bruised from jaw to cheekbone. He flexed his jaw, moving it from side to side and up and down. He was certain that nothing was broken, but it hurt like hell. He took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the main room. 

Starsky was in the same position as when Hutch had left him. A small smile played on Starsky's lips. He looked too peaceful to disturb, almost. 

Hutch climbed carefully onto the bed. Bending over Starsky, Hutch shook his head, spraying Starsky's face with drops of water from his wet hair, all the while ignoring the pain in his jaw.

"Huh?" Starsky started, swatting at his face with his hands and kicking at the covers in his haste to escape Hutch's onslaught.

"Time to get up, lover," Hutch laughed, rubbing his hair onto Starsky's now bare chest.

"Stop! You're getting me all wet." Starsky grabbed Hutch's shoulders and pushed him away from his torso. "What're you so happy about this morning?"

Hutch sat back on his heels. "The sun is shining. It's a new day. What's not to be happy about?" He pulled the blanket further down Starsky's body, uncovering him to his thighs.

"Last night, for one," Starsky replied. "I thought you'd be beating yourself up about how things went down with your old man." He shuffled up the mattress, leaning against the wooden bedhead and whistled. "That hurt?"

Hutch nodded, screwing his face up at the stab of pain as he moved. "Only when I move or touch it. No biggie." Hutch got off of the bed and walked over to the small window on the opposite side of the room. "I can't change what happened, and I sure as hell am not going to apologize to my father for the way I feel about you."

"But?"

Hutch turned and leaned his butt on the window sill. "I regret that he caught us. I didn't want him to find out like that."

"I'm sorry," Starsky said. He held his arms out to Hutch. "My fault."

"No," Hutch said, not moving. "All mine. I knew father's beliefs about no sex before marriage, especially under his roof. Of course, I had to go one better and get caught with a man." He sat down on the bed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't think he will ever forgive me for this. No matter how distorted his views on good parenting were, he provided well for his family, and I can't help but love him."

Starsky scooted down the bed and put his arms around Hutch. "I know you do. Family is family, and none of them are perfect. How do you wanna play this?"

Hutch sagged into Starsky's embrace. "Rent a car and get out of here. Right now."

Starsky hugged Hutch tighter. "What about your mom? Do you think she realizes the key's missing?" He ran his fingers through Hutch's wet hair, tickling the top of Hutch's spine. "I mean, we did leave a note saying we were heading back to Bay City."

Hutch shivered. Starsky was hitting one of his erogenous spots. "She's not stupid. The note won't fool her for one minute. She knows that I wouldn't leave without speaking to her." He twisted in Starsky's arms so that he could cuddle with Starsky. "We should wait until noon, just in case." Pushing his foot against the floor, he rested his full weight on Starsky's body, forcing him flat onto the mattress. He kissed Starsky hard, pressing his tongue into Starsky's open mouth. 

Starsky kissed him back and then pulled away. "Down, tiger," he said. He tugged at the towel around Hutch's waist. "Much as I would love to take this off and ravage you, I think we'd better get dressed." 

Hutch rolled off of Starsky onto the bed. "Shower's all yours." He yanked at the towel. "You might want this. It's the only one in there." He stretched full length. _That feels good._

Starsky groaned. "Keep doing that and I will not be responsible for my actions." He went into the bathroom.

Hutch flipped onto his belly and rummaged in his bag next to the bed for clean clothes. He was fully dressed in indigo jeans and a green t-shirt and lying on the bed by the time Starsky returned, dripping wet from his shower.

Starsky dried off quickly and stuffed his legs into his threadbare jeans. Dragging a red t-shirt over his head, Starsky said, "Is there anywhere to eat in this joint? I'm starved."

For once, Hutch didn't admonish Starsky for thinking about his stomach. They hadn't eaten last night with all the furor. He was hungry, too. "There's a kitchen downstairs where you can make your own food, if you've got any. Or there's a diner down the road."

Starsky looked at his watch. "Damn, it's almost eleven. I could go get take out."

_Knock, knock._

Hutch opened the door, remembering a fraction of a second too late about his bruised face. Instinctively, he turned his head to the side to shield the evidence from June. "Morning, Mom. Come in." He stepped aside to let her in.

She looked very different from last night. With her hair worn loose, and dressed in simple black pants and a pink sweater, she seemed far younger than she had been twelve hours ago. The only sign that she might not have slept peacefully was the slight grayness of the skin under her eyes.

"Ken, David." She smiled and held out a brown paper bag to Starsky. "I thought you boys might be hungry."

Hutch pushed the door closed.

Starsky almost snatched the bag out of her hand. "Mrs. H., you're a life saver." He emptied the contents of the bag onto a small table by the window. "Orange juice and croissants." He took a huge bite out of one of the rolls.

June looked up at her son, getting an eyeful of the damage to Hutch's face. She reached out her hand, gently stroking his cheek. "How did you do that?"

"It was an accident." Hutch was struggling with the reality of telling June that Richard had hit him hard enough to mark him.

"An accident?" June repeated, looking uncertain about Hutch's answer. She kept her hand hovering in mid air, close to Hutch's jaw, but not quite touching the darkened flesh.

"Yeah. Hutch fell on his father's hand," Starsky said sarcastically. His words were slightly muffled by a mouthful of food.

Hutch glared at Starsky. He would have preferred to tell June a little more gently than that.

"Your father did that?" she said incredulously. "Has he hit you before?"

"Never," Hutch said. "That was the first time. He was upset." He and Starsky should have left first thing this morning. He could have called June from wherever they ended up and told her only as much as she needed to know. She would never have seen the result of his fight with Richard. Well, hardly a fight, since Hutch hadn't retaliated physically. He hated the thought of causing a rift between his parents.

Obviously putting two and two together, June said, "You told him about you and David?" Her shocked expression made Hutch regret even agreeing to come for the holiday. "He came back to ask you and David to come over and keep the Callaghan twins company. How on earth did your relationship come into the conversation?" 

Hutch sat on the bed. This was getting worse by the minute. He had two choices. Tell her that Richard caught them in the most compromising position possible. Or lie to spare her the truth and make Richard out to be a total bastard. His mouth decided for him. "He walked in on us..." he paused, wishing he'd never started the sentence. 

"Kissing," Starsky interjected. "Mr. Hutchinson saw us kissing." He had finished eating and was leaning against the wall next to the table.

Hutch smiled gratefully at Starsky for his intervention. Hutch really hadn't known how to finish the sentence once his mouth had committed his brain to the conversation.

June walked over to the bed and sat next to Hutch, taking his hand. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him coming home. I said that you would both be tired after the journey." She squeezed Hutch's hand. "I know how much you hate him trying to run your love life, especially since..." She left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"It's okay." Hutch squeezed her hand back. "We knew this time would come, and that it wouldn't be easy. I just planned on things going a little differently."

"I should have known that something was seriously wrong when he came back to the party alone, and with a face like thunder. He barely spoke to anyone for the rest of the night. He just sat in the Callaghan's library and drank far more Scotch than usual." She closed her eyes and sighed. "As soon as I saw the envelope on the coffee table when we got home, I realized that his anger was about more than your refusal to be railroaded into entertaining the twins."

"What did he tell you?" Hutch asked. Not that he expected Richard to divulge the real reason for their leaving. He had made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't allow even June to know about Hutch's sexual preferences.

"Nothing much. He said that you were already in bed when he got there, so he came back to the Callaghan's." 

Hutch's toes curled when June mentioned bed. Oh, he had been in bed for sure. But not in the way that she thought. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his top lip. 

June glanced sideways at Hutch. "And he made a big show of reading your note first and then passing it to me. He complained that, once again, your career was spoiling our family vacation." She shook her head. "It took all of my self control to pretend I believed every single word you'd written, and what your father was telling me."

"I am sorry for putting you in such an awkward position, Mom." Hutch draped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "I should have told father about me and Starsky from the beginning. It's not fair that you and Mary had to keep our relationship a secret from him."

"Shhh, Kenny," June said.

Hutch looked over June's head at Starsky. He was surprised to hear his mother call him Kenny. She hadn't done that since he was twelve years old. Richard had insisted that the family use his proper name when he turned thirteen. Of course, he and Mary had called each other whatever they wanted when Richard wasn't around.

Starsky smiled his silent support. 

"It's not an ideal situation, I admit. But it's something I've always done, all mothers do. They protect their children from whomever necessary. Even members of the family." June looked up at Hutch. At five feet, nine inches tall, she was the shortest in the family. Still a good height for a woman, but in Hutch's family, almost everyone was nearer to six feet or above. "Your father is a good man. He just has high ideals, that's how he was raised. Your grandfather William might have been relaxed with his grandchildren, but he was very strict when raising his own children."

Hutch grinned. He couldn't see his happy-go-lucky grandfather as anything other than the lovable rogue he had been as long as Hutch could remember. He knew that William had been a high flying corporate lawyer until he had retired at fifty and moved to his small holding to live out the rest of his days as a farmer. Hutch had such happy memories of the summers spent with William. "I miss him so much," he said quietly.

June took Hutch's hand. "We all do, especially your father." She pulled her hand out of Hutch's and stroked his tender cheek with her fingertips. "This is so out of character for him. He might shout a lot, but he isn't a violent man. With his size, he doesn't need to be."

Hutch covered her hand with his and pressed it to his face, absorbing the ache caused by the pressure. "It was a heat of the moment thing. We were arguing. I am sure father regretted it as soon as he did it." Not that he had apologized in any shape or form. "Don't worry, Mom. In a few days the bruises will be gone, I heal quickly. Starsky and I are going to start driving back to Bay City this afternoon."

June nodded. "I think that is a good idea," she said, although her face told a different story. "I wish we could have spent this one last Fourth of July together."

Hutch closed his eyes. He had messed up royally again. When would he stop hurting the ones he loved? "It was always a long shot. Father and I in the same house for more than a few hours." This time, it had all been Hutch's fault. 

"I will talk to your father when we get back to Duluth. Whether he comes around to the idea or not, he needs to know that you are still going to be a part of this family." She looked at Starsky. "And so is David. Even if it means that Mary and I spend time with you both in Bay City. You are still my son, and I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Hutch bent over and kissed June's forehead. He blinked the moisture from his eyes. 

^^^

End

  



End file.
